Benutzer Blog:Captain Schlabberhose/Phase 2: Der Rückblick
Seit dem 23. Juli 2015 läuft nun auch endlich Ant-Man in den deutschen Kinos. Der Film etabliert erstmals einen Völlig neuen Helden im MCU (Guardians of the Galaxy ist hier ausgenommen) und bildet gleichzeitig den Abschluss der zweiten Phase. Grund genug für mich, einen kleinen Rückblick auf die Filme der zweiten Phase zu werfen. Welche 2013 mit Iron Man 3 ihren Anfang nahm und meine Meinung zu äußern. Iron Man 3 Kurzbeschreibung: Den Anfang macht Iron Man 3, der wohl eventuell verhassteste Film der zweiten Phase ist. Iron Man 3 erzählt die Geschichte nach Marvel's The Avengers weiter und zeigt zu Beginn des Filmes einen Tony Stark der traumatisiert ist von der Schlacht von New York. Doch lange Zeit zum Ausruhen hat Iron Man nicht, denn eine große Bedrohung kündigt sich mit dem Mandarin an und er muss erneut "die Welt retten"... Zum Film: Das dieser Film nicht sehr beliebt ist, ist ja kein Geheimnis, der Plot-Twist des Films hat sehr viele Zuschauer wütend gemacht und ob das Gerechtfertigt ist oder nicht ist immer Ansichtssache. Den Mandarin als Marionette von Aldrich Killian zu besetzen ist vielleicht nicht die Beste Idee gewesen, dennoch sollte man Anmerken das bereits in der Prologszene ein Rachemotiv von Killian sehr Stark angedeutet wird und es mich Persönlich damals überhaupt nicht überrascht hat das der Mandarin eine Marionette ist. Denn einerseits ist Killians Auftreten in der Gegenwart ja schon davon fast von einem sehr unseriösen/skrupellosen Touch versehen und andererseits ist es denke ich, ist es viel zu schwierig den Mandarin in nur einem Film zu setzen wenn er doch eigentlich der Anführer der Zehn Ringe ist in den Comics. Nichts desto Trotz ist Iron Man 3 kein schlechter Film, er ist aber eben auch kein sehr guter Film. Es ist Durchschnittsware. Zu den Darstellern: Mit Robert Downey jr., der seine Paraderolle Iron Man einmal mehr in eine sehr coole Richtung lenkt wenn es darum geht zu spielen, bekommen wir hier neben seinem Makellosen Auftritt als Tony Stark erneut Gwyneth Paltrow , Paul Bettany und Ex- Regisseur Jon Farvreau zu sehen. Guy Pierce gibt als Schurke sein Bestes und Ben Kingsley ist wohl der Totalausfall des Films. Nicht nur das ein Darsteller, der in Meisterwerken wie Schindlers Liste oder Ghandi mitspielte so eine Rolle spielt, nein, Kingsley wirkt hier auch sehr austauschbar und hätte wahrscheinlich auch von einem unbekannterem Darsteller genauso verkörpert werden können. Rebbeca Hall ist ok. Thor: The Dark Kingdom Kurzbescheibung: Die Dunkelelfen, eine Uralte Rasse die seiner Zeit von Bor, Odins Vater Höchstpersönlich besiegt werden konnte ist wieder da um Rache an Asgard zu nehmen. In der jetzt Zeit versucht Thor die Neun Welten, die zu einem Schlachtfeld durch Bruder Loki geworden sind, wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Zum Film: Die bevorstehende Konvergenz der neun Welten teleportiert bestimmte Gegenstände weg und stellt Naturgesetze auf den Kopf. In einem Gebäude in London wird Jane Foster in ein das Versteck des Äthers gezogen und absorbiert dabei versehentlich die Kraft dieses Infinty Steins. Als Thor davon erfährt bringt er Jane nach Asgard um sie dort untersuchen zu lassen. Die Dunkelelfen erwachen aus ihrem Tiefschlaf und beginnen eine Infiltration von Asgard, angeführt von durch Malekith. Alles in allem macht dies Thor 2 zum schlechtesten MCU Film bisher. Zu den Darstellern: Chris Hemsworth ist zwar ein kein schlechter Darsteller, aber er ist auch kein Loki. Loki trägt erneut dazu bei das Thor: The Dark Kingdom kein Totalausfall geworden ist, denn Tom Hiddlestons Darstellung des charmanten und charismatischen Halbruders kann den Film von seinem eher unterem Mittelmaß retten. Natalie Portman ist wieder als leicht verträumte Jane Foster dabei und macht ihre Sache gut. Stellan Skarsgard hat so ziemlich den besten Auftritt im Film und Kat Dennings als Darcy Lewis ist wieder als Side-Kick dabei. Dieses mal hat ihre Rolle sogar selber noch einen Side-Kick was sich meinem Verständnis nun komplett entzogen hat aber naja. Und was Malekith angeht sage ich nur: Dafür hat Christopher Eccelston das Doctor Who Special sausen lassen ?!? The Return of t Captain America: The Winter Solider Kurzbeschreibung Shield wird von einer geheimen Terror-Gruppe infiltriert und in zwei Fronten gespaltet. Ebenfalls taucht wie aus dem nichts der Winter Soldier auf und wirft so weitere Fragen auf. Zum Film: Das einzig schlechte an diesem Film ist wohl sein Titel. Inszenatorisch einwandfrei und Storytechnisch gut gemachter Polit-Thriller. Zu Beginn des Filmes wird ein Anschlag auf Nick Fury verübt, bei welchem dieser Scheinbar gestorben ist. Nachdem SHIELD infiltriert wurde beginnt einen Hetzjagd gegen Captain America und Black Widow , diese versuchen nämlich herauszufinden was genau denn überhaupt passiert ist. Von vielen wird dieser Film als der absolut Beste Marvel Film überhaupt gesehen und ob er dass auch ist ist immer eine Geschmackssache. Dennoch kann man wohl Festhalten das er sehr vielen Leuten sehr sehr gut Gefallen hat. Zu den Darstellern Einen besonderen Eindruck hinterlässt hier nicht wirklich jemand, Robert Redford ist zwar anwesend, aber er ist nicht das Non Plus Ultra des Antagonisten darseins. Chris Evans selber kauft man seine Rolle als altgedienter fünfundneunzigjähriger eher ab als so manch anderem Antagonisten. Mittelmaß vom feinsten. Nicht gut, nicht schlecht. Kleiner Gag am Rande: Ich möchte das Marvel Deutschland meine Idee für den deutschen/englischen Titel von Civil War aufgreift. Meine Idee wäre wenn man den Film The Return of the Return of the First Avenger nennt. Wäre voll Cool. Guardians of the Galaxy Kurzbeschreibung Der Outlaw Star-Lord wurde als junge von der Erde entführt, seitdem sind sechsundzwanzig Jahre vergangen und Peter Quill, wie er im wahren Leben heißt ist zu einer Art Weltraumpirat geworden. Eines Tages stiehlt Peter eine Mysteriöse Kugel... Zum Film Der wohl Erste große Science-Fiction Film des MCU gewinnt vor allem durch seine Hauptcharaktere, denn die Geschichte sowie der Antagonist sind ebenso neu wie James Bond Filme. Die Guardians sind sehr gut und das liegt daran das sie so Grundverschieden sind und sich auch dementsprechend verhalten wenn es um die Errettung des Universums geht. Ronan und Nebula, die Antagonisten des Films wirken jedoch schon beim Ersten Treffen sehr austauschbar und Eindimensional. Letzten Endes sind sie nur weitere Figuren in Thanos großem Spiel. Zu den großen Pluspunkten zählt außerdem der Awesome Mix, der viele Szenen sehr gut gut Untermalt und nicht umsonst auch seine „Fortsetzung“ erhält. Lacher garantiert, sehr guter Film. Zu den Darstellern: Star-Lord war Chris Pratts Durchbruch in Hollywood und das völlig zurecht, er verkörpert diesen leicht verblödeten Gauner, der auch mal den Schurken in einem Dance-Battle besiegen will sehr gut. Gamora, die wohl weniger der Love-Interest von Star-Lord ist als selbst eine brutale Killerin wirkt so eben auch nicht wie das Typische Klischee. Die besten jedoch sind Bradley Cooper als Rocket Raccoon, dem es schwer fällt sich zu artikulieren und der immer seinen Treuen Side-Kick Groot dabei hat. Einem Baum der nur drei Worte spricht aber von allen immer richtig verstanden wird. Man möchte fast von Vin Diesels Bester Darstellung reden. Zu guter Letzt noch Drax, der ein persönliches Rachemotiv hat was Thanos angeht, wird hier wohl der dümmste der Guardians sein. Doch durch seine pathetische Ausdrucksweise wirkt er wie der totale Gegensatz und garantiert wohl neben Star-Lord die Meisten Lacher. Dave Batista ist gut. Zu Guter Letzt haben wir den von Benicio del Toro verkörperten exzentrischen Colector, bei welchem bisher noch nicht genau klar ist was denn genau seine Ziele sind. Avengers: Age of Ultron Kurzbescheibung: Tony Stark will ein Inaktives Friedensprogramm in gang bringen. Dazu benutzt er das Zepter von Loki. Doch in diesem Zepter befindet sich eine Art künstliche Intelligenz aus der Letzt Endlich Ultron erschaffen wird. Zum Film: Neben der Tatsache das der Film so wirkt als wären die Avengers in ihren Vorherigen Abenteuern nicht gewesen kann man den Film schon eher als eine Art Sequel zu dem Ersten Avengers sehen. Lediglich The Return of the First Avenger scheint einen kleinen Einfluss auf das Geschehen im Film zu haben. Doch dann gehört der Film ganz und gar Ultron. Ultron ist programmiert um die Menschheit zu schützen. Ultron ist jedoch davon überzeugt das man die Menschheit ausradieren muss um sie schützen zu können. So plant er die Stadt Sokovia wie einen Meteoriten immer und immer wieder auf die Erde fallen zu lassen um so die Menschen auszulöschen. Zu den Darstellern: Zu den alten Schauspielern muss man denke ich hier wenig sagen, die haben sich bereits sehr in ihren Rollen fest gespielt. Ultron selber ist das Highlight des Filmes, er wirkt ein wenig überfordert und ist stellenweise einfach ein Brüller. Neben der Tatsache das er sich bei Uylesses Klaw, der einen Kurzauftritt in Gestalt von Andy Serkis hat. Dafür entschuldigt das er ihm einen Arm abhackt ist Ultron kein Wirklicher Bösewicht. Er geht Stark (Achtung: Schon wieder ein schlechter Wortwitz) davon aus das sein handeln richtig ist. Auch seine bessere Hälfte Vision, gespielt von Paul Bettany überzeugt. Ant-Man Kurzbeschreibung Der Dieb und Vater Scott Lang kommt nach drei Jahren Haft aus dem Gefängnis frei. Kaum auf freiem Fuß gehen er und seine Crew auch wieder auf Raubzüge, da Scott als Vorbestrafter Mann keinen Job finden kann. Eines Tagen stiehlt Scott einen Anzug und ist gezwungen sich mit dem Besitzer auseinander zu setzen. Zum Film Ant-Man ist wohl der lustigste Film des gesamten bisherigen MCU. Dafür verantwortlich sind in Erster Linie die „Knalltüten“ Freunde von Scott, diese bedienen bestimmte Stereotypen sind aber auch sehr Lustig. Darren Cross selber ist mal wieder ein Klescheeschurke und auch sehr Einfarbig. Sein Charakter bietet nichts besonders, ist aber auch keine Schande wie Male... ach ich sag's lieber nicht. Außerdem ist Ant-Man wirklich ein Heist-Movie und das ist etwas bisher einzigartiges im Comicverfilmungsgenre. Es hebt den Film ein wenig von den anderen Filmen des Genres ab und das ist gut. Außerdem ist es schön mal wieder einen etwas kleineren Superheldenfilm zu sehen, nachdem die letzten drei (The Return of the First Avenger, Guardians of the Galaxy und Avengers: Age of Ultron) ziemlich groß waren. Zu den Darstellern: Das Trio um Scotts Diebesfreunde ist um jeden Zweifel erhaben, sie sind extrem unterhaltsam und parodieren so ziemlich jedes Klischee da haben wir den Idiot (Luis), den Nerd (Kurt) und den Harten (Dave). Paul Rudds Scott Lang ist eine tolle Zentralfigur und ein Nachvollziehbarer Charakter. Wie bei jedem Marvel Helden hat auch er seine „kleinen“ Probleme. Evangeline Lillys Hope van Dyne ist mehr eine Starke Frauenfigur als Ant-Mans Love-Interest. Der Antagonist den Corey Stoll verkörpert, ist nichts besonderes, nur wirkt er neben so manchem Schurken des MCU schon als wäre es eine Meisterleistung gewesen ihn zu spielen. Mein persönliches Ranking *Ein Stern: Be**hissen *Zwei Sterne: OK *Drei Sterne: Durchschnitt *Vier Sterne: Gut *Fünf Sterne: Nah' dran *Sechs Sterne: Perfekt Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag